1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving-film display device and driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving-film display device has pixels, each of which is provided with a moving electrode disposed on a resilient moving-film and a stationary electrode disposed on a stationary body. The moving-film is controlled to deflect or not by the electrostatic force generated between the moving electrode and stationary electrode, so as to display image information. For example, the stationary body has a counter face with a curved surface facing the moving-film so that the moving-film can easily deflect (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-287040 (pages 3 to 5, and FIG. 1)).
As a device structure of such a moving-film display device, there is a structure in which two stationary electrodes are disposed one on either side of a moving-film, and holding electrodes are disposed near a display portion (colored portion) formed at the movable end of the moving-film (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-271933 (pages 5 to 8, and FIG. 16)). As another device structure, there is a structure in which a plurality of stationary electrodes are disposed on a stationary body, and are supplied with different voltages (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-100121 (pages 4 to 7, and FIG. 10)).
However, according to these conventional moving-film display devices, cross talk of image information may occur when the image information is held. Furthermore, the threshold voltage for the moving-films to deflect may differ for each pixel, in relation to voltage applied to the moving-films or stationary bodies. This is due mainly to variation in internal stress of the moving-films, which is caused in their manufacturing process, and variation in clearance between each moving-film and stationary body, which is caused in attaching the moving-films to the stationary bodies. As a consequence, the conventional moving-film display devices are accompanied with a problem in that the image quality lowers.